The Misadventures of A Bald Emo
by autumnflame
Summary: Nico didn't like being bald. He really didn't. Trust him; it doesn't get better after the first few hundred times or so. And it was all Persephone's fault, that damn evil godly daughter of a freaking cereal-obsessed hippie goddess. Join Nico in his attempts to hide his lack of hair.
1. An Idiot and Some Palm Fronds

**Author's Note:**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Mountain Dew, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

This first chapter is dedicated to TheGoddessOfDuckTape

* * *

><p><strong>The Misadventures of a Bald Emo: An Idiot and Some Palm Fronds<strong>

_By autumnflame_

Nico didn't like being bald. _He really didn't._ Trust him; it doesn't get better after a few hundred times or so. And it was all Persephone's fault, that damn evil godly daughter of a freaking cereal-obsessed hippie goddess. Sure, he could understand the resent and hate towards him, he was a half-blood child of her husband after all, but this was just too cruel. Nico had gotten used to being turned into a dandelion, as sad as that sounded, but that didn't mean he enjoyed being a flower every time his Dad's wife got annoyed. It was always just over little things like leaving a shirt lying around somewhere or trampling whatever meagre plants Persephone could grow in the Underworld. Minor details, really.

So when Spring came closer, which meant Persephone could go back up to the surface, Nico couldn't wait. Unfortunately, the son of Hades didn't think that she would leave him a 'present' as she had called it, a 'last minute surprise', which loosely translated meant 'a spell to make Nico turn into a dandelion every time he did something wrong, even when Persephone wasn't even in the freaking Underworld'.

Nico felt too girly being a flower and certainly not very emo. Though he had to admit, it was a very nice looking flower to be, but that wasn't the point. It only got worse when Leo came prancing into the field he was currently residing in and decided to count flower petals for gods know what reason. He was probably high on red food colouring or something, maybe Mountain Dew?

Of all the pretty little flowers in the field, which one did Leo pick? Did he pull out the tulip across the field shouting about the end of the world? No. Or the magnolia next to Nico that was rambling on and on about the pros and cons of wearing a latex suit with a utility belt and palm fronds? No, it had to be him, Nico the dandelion. He made a mental note to pray to Tyche more.

* * *

><p>"Everyone loves me." The forty-fourth petal falls to the ground.<p>

"I'm awesome." A forty-fifth petal falls.

"Everyone adores me." Twenty petals to go...

"I'm smokin' hot." Nineteen left...

"Everyone worships me." Eighteen...

Despite it, Leo hadn't started the process so egoistically. At first it had been a simple 'she loves me, she loves me not.' The son of Hades did at a later point wonder who the 'she' was. Perhaps it was due to Leo's extremely high sugar levels or the possibility that he was embracing his darker side, but it very soon escalated to 'everyone wishes they could be me, I'm on FIRE!'. Fortunately he ran out of petals on Nico's head.

And so here he was, in his cabin having sneaked away from the field, but not without a few nymphs giggling and pointing at his hair – or rather the lack thereof – sitting on a bunk, sulking. Sulking. The young demigod would have preferred the term _'brooding'_ but he knew that he was just plain sulking. Nico wondered how having all of his petals pulled out during 'Dandelion Mode' didn't kill him. It should have, but he guessed Persephone wasn't trying to kill him off, just to teach him a lesson.

Instead it had left him _bald._

_Wonderful._

_Brilliant._

_What the _heck_ was he going to do now?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! ~BRING ON THE FLAMES, COZ UNCLE LEO'S HERE!~<strong>


	2. The Thing About Wind

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Mountain Dew otherwise the Cookie Monster would have raided CHB with an army of llamas and penguins by SoM.**

**Please read my friend's fanfiction: The Adventures of A Lovesick Idiot and tell her what you think! Thank you if you do!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Misadventures of A Bald Emo: The Thing About Wind<strong>

_By autumnflame_

The thing about being bald is that your head feels very cold, as Nico learnt the next morning. He wished he hadn't broken Persephone's favourite vase now. On the bright side he didn't have to wash his hair. On the downside, he was bald, which itself was already outweighing any positivity, but also posed the problem of how to explain how it happened to people. Nico would have to tell people he was a part-time dandelion, and if you think about it, it's a rather embarrassing thing to say out loud not to mention quite ridiculous. Furthermore he would most likely be forced – possibly at sword point, you never know with demigods – to recount his time as a flower. So in short, going out without a disguise or cover was most definitely not an option.

Rummaging round the cabin he tried to find something, maybe a hat to cover his head, to no avail. Opening his mostly unused closet and he pulled out a hooded jacket, inspected it and put it on, pulling the hood down over his head as far as it could go. And so the brave demigod ventured out into the great unknown. By brave, I mean sulking; oh I'm sorry, _brooding. _By ventured, I mean slouched, trudged and dragged his feet and the great unknown referred to Camp Half-blood at 07:30 also known to most demigods as breakfast time.

"Hey Nico!"

"Damn it!" Nico swore under his breath as he turned around to see Percy waving at him ten meters or so ahead of him, Annabeth towing him along.

The son of Hades waved reluctantly at the pair and was about to turn back when Percy ran over.

"Where are you going?" he asked as Annabeth joined the little conversation.

Nico shifted from one foot to the other nervously as he realised that his hood was shifting as well. Percy and Annabeth were looking at him curiously, noticing his peculiar movements.

"Er…..just for a walk…..I guess," was Nico's reply.

"It's breakfast time, aren't you going to eat something, besides where would you go for a walk?" inquired Annabeth, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Um….actually I was planning on –"

Nico was interrupted by a gust of wind that had blown over their heads, which had lifted his hood even more. It now rested precariously on his head, easily dislodged if another breeze came by. He grabbed the hood and tried to shove it back into place but the item of clothing kept slipping back.

"You were planning to?"

Annabeth was looking confused. Nico fumbled with an excuse, as the hood once again began to make its way on his scalp.

"To…to return to the Underworld!" Nico internally sighed, relieved to have found an excuse.

Percy looked disbelieving, "Oh really?"

A light breeze blew against Nico's hood again, inching it back a bit. _'Oh crap,'_ he thought, _'Better hurry up or else….'_

Nico didn't want to finish the train of thought and decided to make a quick explanation and get out of there before anything unwanted could happen.

"Yeah, I was planning to stay at my dad's palace for a few weeks or something….."

_'More like until my hair grows back, if it ever does…..'_ The young demigod rushed off suddenly, taking the pair by surprise and before Percy or Annabeth could react, he had already vanished in a veil of shadows, clutching his hood as tight as possible.

Percy blinked at where Nico had just been and turned to his female friend, "You know, sometimes I worry about that kid."

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, it looked like something was up, don't you think?"

"He should really tell us if something's wrong," Percy frowned slightly.

Annabeth glanced at the number of campers heading towards breakfast and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain! If we don't get there soon, Leo's going to drink too much Mountain Dew again! And he'll eat all of the cookies."

Percy grinned and gasped in mock horror, "Not the cookies!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I'm open to suggestions on how Nico will cover up his baldness! BRING ON THE FLAMES, COZ UNCLE LEO IS HERE!<strong>


	3. A Chip Off The Old Block

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, because let's face it, would I really be writing fanfiction then?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Misadventures of A Bald Emo: A Chip Off The Old Block<strong>

_By autumnflame_

"Boy, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at that camp?"

Nico, having shadow-travelled into the palace, was searching for food in the fridge when he heard his father walk in. He was still wearing his hood but the traitorous thing would probably slip at any given chance. So in order to possibly escape explaining an awkward situation to the Lord of The Underworld, he kept looking for food, stacking stuff on the table.

"You know that looking for food, _or pretending to_, isn't an excuse right?"

Silence. Nico sighed, knowing there wasn't much point. He stood up and as predicted, the evil hood fell down, revealing his lack of hair, "Hi, Dad."

Hades stood there staring at his son for a while before speaking.

"What in my name have you done to your hair?" he asked, a questioning look on his face, an eyebrow raised.

"It's all your wife's doing," snapped Nico.

Hades looked amused, a small smile on his face,"Have I ever told you that you look horrible bald? I always thought you'd go dye your hair some terrible colour or get a Mohawk. But I guess this is so much funnier."

"Dad, _you're bald as well_. You shouldn't be one to talk," His son retorted, glaring at the god and his equally hairless scalp.

"Exactly my point. What was that saying the mortals use, ah yes, you're a chip off the old block," said Hades, smiling, leaning against the large black marble doorframe.

"_Dad_?"

"What is it, _son_?"

"I hate you."

* * *

><p>Piper sat, her cheek resting on the palm of her hand, her fingers on the other hand tapping thoughtfully on the wooden bench. Nico sat hunched on the bench opposite her, glancing around at campers passing by. He was wearing a different hooded jacket, hopefully a loyal and non-traitorous one.<p>

"So you're telling me that you broke your step-mum's favourite vase, got magically turned into a flower and ended up bald when you managed to get changed back?" the daughter of love clarified after digesting Nico's explanation.

Nico nodded and shrugged, "Pretty much." Nico had left out the part about Leo and the petal counting incident, it was too weird and he really didn't want to think about it.

"That lady is a genius," Piper said, grinning at Nico who scowled and glared.

"That lady is evil, _she hates me_; I'm BALD for gods' sake!" The boy said exasperatedly, and gave a tired sigh, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I'm helping! After all, I'm such a nice person, aren't I? Whatever makes you think I'd do this solely for my personal gain?" Piper asked, her voice oozing innocence.

"I never did think that, Piper," Nico rolled his eyes.

"Exactly."

"Huh, wouldn't have guessed that," Nico grumbled.

"I'm sure we'll find a wig or something for you. A hat should work," The girl mused.

Nico rolled his eyes and muttered, "Thanks, as if I didn't know that already."

Piper stood up and stretched, yawning quietly.

"I've got say though, Nico, like father, like son," she said as they walked towards the Aphrodite Cabin to look for hats and wigs.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank TheGoddessOfDuckTape for their assistance in the making of this chapter :) <strong>

**Please review, you're welcome to make suggestions if you like. BRING ON THE FLAMES, COZ UNCLE LEO IS HERE!**


	4. A Pitiful Situation

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Chuck Norris or cage matches. **

**For some reason, I think I'm having trouble updating sometimes, is anyone else having that problem?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Misadventures of A Bald Emo: A Pitiful Non-Chuck-Norris-or-Kung-Fu-Assassin-Warrior Related Situation<strong>

_By autumnflame_

Nico was standing in the nearly empty Aphrodite Cabin and was pacing impatiently back and forth, carefully avoiding the hats and costumes a certain daughter of love was throwing out of a large and seemingly never-ending closet.

"Got it," Piper called out, her voice muffled by the amount of cloth spilling out of the closet.

Nico stopped and turned around to see Piper pull out her chosen item. He stood still, contemplating it for a while, judging the inconspicuous value.

He grimaced, "_No."_

"What?" asked Piper placing the hat down on one of the bunk beds.

"I'm not wearing that thing."

"Why?"

Nico struggled to find words to describe it, "Just no, Piper, no."

"It's a hat, I thought you wanted one to cover your….head!"

The son of Hades groaned in frustration, and was about to run his fingers through his hair, but then he realised, _oh wait, he didn't have any_. Piper placed a hand on her hip and looked confused.

"Really? _What's wrong with it?_"

Nico walked over and grabbed the hat, shaking it a bit, "Piper, _it's one of those Asian rice paddy hats_."

Piper frowned," So? It's the only mildly sensible one in the closet. Plus, it covers your face. If you really don't want it, go look for another one."

Setting the hat down – none too gently –, he rummaged around in the closet himself, grumbling, determined to find a more suitable accessory to cover his head. Surely there had to be something better than _that….thing_. Nico pulled out a rainbow afro, immediately recognising it as a replica of the one from Madagascar 3. He blanched, no way was he going to wear that, because believe it or not, he did in fact have more dignity than a delirious animal that couldn't tell the difference between black with white stripes and white with black stripes. Anyway, he wasn't that desperate. Yet.

Several minutes later – and a few thousand or so accessories that can barely be called hats – later, Nico finally gave up and let Piper, who was looking very smug, fix the silly thing on his head. Piper then dragged him outside, telling him to – and he quotes – 'look casual and pretend to be a caretaker or something'. She reasoned that no-one would be expecting the son of Hades to be wearing a rice paddy hat, and _what would be the chances that someone would notice_?

So Nico was outside, 'looking casual and pretending to be a caretaker or something'. Though he doubted that sitting under a tree could be considered 'caretaker-ish work'. He'd have preferred to stay in the Underworld, which would have been immensely easier, until his hair grew back – _if it ever would_ – but Alecto had spent a great deal of time cackling over his problem and his father wasn't helping either. For an equally bald God, he was such a jerk. Then again, pretty much all gods were.

Nico was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard a crash in the woods behind him.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" a familiar and very loud and manly – or rather goatly – voice shouted at he charged out of the woods.

Looking around suspiciously, ready to go all Kung Fu Warrior on any unsuspecting demigod, the satyr didn't notice the _very suspicious_ looking demigod sporting a rice paddy hat. That is until Nico sneezed.

"HI-YAH!" Coach Hedge launched an assault on the rice-paddy-hat-wearing 'fiend', delivering a swift karate chop to the shoulder.

"Coach Hedge, it's ME, Nico," Nico whispered furiously, sloppily blocking the blow.

The satyr loosened the headlock he was holding Nico in and dropped him heavily on the ground.

"What in the world are you doing with THAT, Ni– " Hedge was cut short when the demigod attempted to clamp a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! We'll go into the woods, then I'll explain."

The would-be Kung Fu Warrior with anger issues and the bald emo slipped into the woods and sat on some conveniently placed rocks. Nico explained his dilemma, once again spilling everything but the Leo incident. Piper had, at some point, joined them, mumbling about 'Annabeth being too smart and had discovered ...'.

"Has anyone ever told you that bald _really isn't_ the look for you?" asked Coach, munching on some cans, "I mean you're starting to look like _your father_ and even less like Chuck Norris."

Nico groaned, rolling his eyes, "Yes, yes they have. Wait, why would I want to look like Chuck Norris?"

The satyr shrugged, "Who doesn't want to look like Chuck Norris and become a Kung Fu Assassin Warrior?"

"Everyone except you," Piper pointed out, her first contribution to the conversation.

"That may or may not have been a _rhetorical question_, kid," the half-goat chaperone said, gritting his teeth.

Coach Hedge stood up, brushing his furry hind-quarters and said, "Well, your sadly non-Chuck-Norris-or-Kung-Fu-Assassin-Warrior related situation is pitiful and pathetic and all, but I have to go and finish my 750th Chuck Norris cage match re-run marathon."

And he left, though not before crashing into several trees/demigods and yelling for them to "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" and "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING!".

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and feel free to make any suggestions. BRING ON THE FLAMES COS UNCLE LEO IS HERE!<strong>


	5. The Dignity of A Zebra

**Author's Note: Sorry, this is a ****_really short_**** chapter. This is, even to my standards, pathetically short. I'm still figuring out what to write next, I really have NO idea. If anyone has any suggestions, please review or PM me, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, a rainbow wig or a never-ending costume closet. I ****_do,_**** own a never-ending cabinet full of chocolate...which I'm not allowed to eat from :(**

* * *

><p><strong>The Misadventures of A Bald Emo: The Dignity of A Zebra<strong>

_By autumnflame_

Nico wasn't that desperate...yet.

_Or so he had thought._

Nico really didn't enjoy wearing wigs. Especially if they came from the Aphrodite cabin. He despised them even more if they were afros. And rainbow afros were simply really just over the line. But all the other more sensible options – rather like his hair – were gone. For a moment, he seriously wondered whether such a suspicious wig would have hair lice, but Piper had bluntly reminded him that hair lice lived on _hair_. Reluctantly, and at the insistence of Piper, Nico put the wig on - well attempted to - before needing to ask for help.

And so, another ridiculous disguise was born. _So much for dignity….._

Piper was amused. _Very amused_. She had known very well that a rainbow afro wig was definitely not a good disguise. She had known very well that there were _normal realistic_ wigs in a box under Drew's bed – which she had no idea why they were there, and probably didn't want to know – and that she had a beanie at the bottom of her closet. She knew all this, but didn't say anything. Quietly she pondered whether having one's petals pulled out not only made you bald but also killed a thousand or so brain cells. _Oh well_, might as well see how long this would go on before Nico realised, it was after all quite entertaining. And it was much too late to tell Nico _now._

Piper was about to go help Nico fix the wig atop his head when she heard the cabin door creak. She shoved Nico into the never-ending closet of costumes and dropped the wig on a bed, just in time to see Leo pop his head in the doorway, "Have you seen Nico?"

"Nope," came the girl's reply.

The aforementioned son of Hades chose this particular moment to fall out of the closet, dislodge his wig and crash onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please give me your opinion by reviewing even if this is really short! :)<strong>


	6. Everything is Leo's Fault

**Hi! I know I should be posting more, but homework is piling up especially in Visual Arts…. Well, anyway, here is Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy :)  
>Oh and thank you, TheGoddessOfDuckTape for beta reading this!<br>Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, though I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Misadventures of a Bald Emo – Chapter 6: Everything,<strong>_** and we mean everything**_**, is always Leo's fault.**

_By autumnflame_

Leo wasn't quite sure what to think, so being his _normal eloquent_ self; he decided to make his presence known once again.

"What the Hades happened to your hair, Nico?!"

Apparently, his question had offended the aforementioned son of Hades because he began to glare intensely at Leo. He then became one of the few people still alive that had experienced a true death glare. Leo also discovered that the scrawly little kid _could_, in fact, punch hard if he wanted to. After much muttering and cursing under someone's dad's name, and unnecessary violence, everyone calmed down.

"I thought you were supposed be cleaning the stables today? Wasn't that one of your punishments for blowing up the armoury?" Piper asked, in an attempt to change topics.

Leo sniffed, indignantly, "I'll have you know that it was not my fault that the furnace decided to explode in the moments that I was walking out of the armoury. It's just a coincidence."

The only girl in the room raised a single eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yep, even if I did happen to accidently dump some empty Greek fire jars near the furnace – this-does-not mean-I-am-admitting-to-the-crime – not_ everything_ is my fault."

"Oh yeah? Name one thing that wasn't your fault."

Leo thought for a while, it must have been quite a long while for Nico, who had been sulking next to the closet, had begun trying to sneaking into it. Very surprisingly, he was actually managing to fit half his body in. Not very surprisingly, Leo was focusing on that instead of coming up with a solid argument.

"Well?" asked Piper, her arms crossed.

By now, Nico's entire lower half and some was in the seemingly never-ending closet. Leo had no idea how that worked and didn't want to know.

"Umm… er... ah… the Titan war?"

"No, Leo, that isn't a valid answer."

The only thing that was now sticking out of the Aphrodite closet was Nico's arm. _Wow, just wow._

"Damn it. Err… well, that," the rather distracted son of Hephaestus jerked his head towards the other boy had been, "Can't my fault… right?"

Di Angelo's head suddenly popped out of the closet coughing, "Ahem, about that…"

Piper's eyebrow, which Leo was pretty sure couldn't raise any high, rose another 3mm.

"Are you saying that Leo had a role in you becoming like _that_?"

Nico coughed once more and muttered, "Maybe."

"_Maybe?_ I'll take that as a yes then. Ok spill it, what did Leo do_ this_ time?" asked Piper, once again crossing her arms.

"Hey! I told you, not everyth-"

Leo's protest was momentarily silenced as a textbook was thrown at his head. And it hurt. It really did.

Nico mumbled something that Leo could barely hear but that Piper had heard (if her reaction was anything to judge by). Her face was completely blank as she took in the information.

"Pft! Leo Valdez, I can no longer think of you the same way!" Piper laughed, a hand in between Leo and her while the other on her forehead in a dramatic pose.

Leo gave the daughter of Aphrodite a puzzled look, "What are you talking about?"

"Remember last time you went overboard with the red cordial?"

"Haha…yeah?"

"You plucked out Nico's petals and made him bald."

"…What?"

"You don't remember?"

"…Er….nope?"

"Do you know what this means?"

"No….."

Piper wore a smug look, "It means that Nico's baldness technically was your fault as well."

"Gods damn it."

* * *

><p>Nico stared at the porcelain vase in his hands, it felt much too heavy for such a small item.<p>

Leo had taken his exit, grumbling something about 'daughters of love being evil' and 'if only Chuck Norris was here' which was rather strange for someone who wasn't Coach Hedge. Katie from the Demeter cabin had replaced him and had, along with Piper, offered him a deal. Nico had never seen himself making deals with any daughter of that 'evil hippie cereal-obsessed goddess' any time in the future but this was perhaps going to be the only exception, mainly because Katie was much nicer than Persephone was ever going to be. And that deal apparently required Nico to purposely break Clause 3 and 7 of Section 5 of Persephone's rulebook. She had made Nico memorise it, a terrible experience indeed.

"Guys…this is a really bad idea," he said, cautiously placing the delicate object down onto the table.

Pier waved his comment away, "Nonsense, it couldn't much get worse than it already is. I mean, you were _turned into a flower _and you're _bald_."

Nico sighed and grumbled, "I suppose so."

He gave the newcomer, Katie Garden or something, a quick look, "You better manage to convince Persephone to lay off with the curses."

"Of course, but only if you do your part first," she replied, smiling at the rather reluctant son of Hades.

With that, Nico took one of Persephone's less precious vases and smashed it onto the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>So…..thanks for reading! Remember to follow this story if you enjoyed reading this! I might be updating again sometime next week…..it really just depends on the homework. <strong>

**BRING ON THE FLAMES 'CUZ UNCLE LEO IS HERE!**


	7. A Camp Half-Blood Production

**Hi guys! I had enough time to get this done, yay! I really hope you enjoy this chapter.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Dragostea Din Tei (Numa Numa) by O-Zone or Happy Feet 2.<br>Thanks to TheGoddessOfDuckTape again for beta-ing.**

**Just to clear things up:** _"Blah"_** is used for when a plant is 'speaking'.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Misadventures of A Bald Emo: A Camp Half-Blood Production<strong>

_By autumnflame_

The camera zoomed in on a particular tree in the field.

A female voice began to speak, "The magnolia grandiflora also known as the magnolia tree is not what can be considered a quiet plant. Observe as the other flowers, shrubs and trees shy away from it, instead seeking companionship in quieter company."

The camera panned out to show the rose bush, tulips and pansies had subtly shifted away, tilting, from the tree in the middle.

"As you are now about to hear, this magnolia in particular is very much a strange plant."

A special microphone was placed in front of the magnolia tree to pick up the 'words' it spoke and the lens zoomed in once more.

"_Mi-ia-hii. Mi-ia-huu. Mi-ia-hoo. Mi-ia-haha~"_

The narrator spoke again, "It appears that this particular one is of rare Romanian descent as it is singing a song of such language. It is also possible that this magnolia has watched the film, Happy Feet 2 but it is most likely to be the former."

"_Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso. __Ti-am dat beep, si sunt, voinic~"_

"Are we done yet? This camera is really heavy, you know?" another voice complained.

"No, be quiet and suck it up. It's not even that heavy!" the original voice whispered.

"Fine, fine. But hurry up!"

"Shh…don't interrupt my flow! Observe as my assistant places a potted dandelion next to the tree."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>One of the things about being a flower that Nico especially didn't like (apart from becoming bald) was the immobility. It sucked not being able to move or melt away into the shadows. Now that he thought about it, if he had retained his demigod powers, he would never have been bald. Damn Persephone for actually thinking things through.<p>

Nico then felt the pot he was had been planted in being lifted up. He didn't panic as Katie had briefly told him what would be happening. Everything was fine.

Until he saw where he was headed.

"_Oh gods, no!"_

As he was a flower, no-one could understand him except Katie who was clearly just ignoring him.

The magnolia tree drew nearer and he could just imagine how many hours of crazy rambling he would have to endure. The dandelion shivered, the last time he had spent 5 hours listening to one of the flowers talk about latex suits, palm fronds and utility belts.

"_Please! Noooo! Anything but the magnolias!"_ Nico shrieked uncharacteristically, flailing his leafy appendages.

He was placed in front of one of the magnolia flowers which turned to face him and opened its 'mouth' to talk.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Nico sat in bed, staring at the wall blankly.<p>

"_Mi-ia-hii. Mi-ia-huu. Mi-ia-hoo. Mi-ia-haha~"_

He shuddered; the song haunted him in his sub-conscious as well. The song was stuck in his head, possibly permanently. He wondered if it was possible to file a lawsuit against Katie, he'd spent _10 hours _next to that _monster_ of a plant for the sake of her documentary.

Then again, Demeter would probably stop Nico from doing anything to any of her half-blood children. Nico gave a cry of frustration and flopped back down onto the bed, only to hear that song begin playing in his head again.

_Oh hell no._

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a comment in the review box below!<br>There's a possibility that I won't update until the middle-ish of winter (aka July) because of school and stuff. Oh and the song I used in this chapter is called Dragostea Din Tei.  
>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>

**BRING ON THE FLAMES 'CUZ UNCLE LEO'S HERE!**


End file.
